1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified display apparatus for a camera into which a photographed image and a or the like at a photographing position can be taken simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
In ordinary cameras, various data photographing apparatus capable of simultaneously taking a picture of photographing data or the like together with a photographing image have been developed and put into practise. These apparatus are constructed such that an illumination apparatus for the exclusive use of photographing data for introducing external light onto a camera body or a back lid is mainly provided, or a photographing data is simultaneously taken in a picture together with a photographing image on a film with a data apparatus provided before or behind the film by utilizing exposure light from a photographing lens.
However, since a photographing data is taken in a picture in superposed relationship on a part of a film together with a photographing image, for example, there may be caused a case where the data is not distinctly legible in the finished photograph as in the case where an over-exposed object being photographed is taken in a part of a photographing image on which the data is taken in a picture. Also, in a film device with a lens mounted thereon (camera), its cost is a big problem and its body is provided with an expensive data photographing apparatus, thus it being complicated.